1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for a vehicular seat. In particular, the present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for rotatably connecting two object members of a vehicular seat relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle seat has a seat back connected with a seat cushion via a reclining apparatus (connecting apparatus). Reclining angle of the seatback can be adjusted by manipulating the reclining apparatus. One example of the reclining apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,991,749. The reclining apparatus has a disk shape ratchet and a disk shape guide. The ratchet is integrally attached to a frame of the seat back (back frame). The guide is integrally attached to a frame of the seat cushion (cushion frame). The ratchet and the guide are rotatably integrated relative to each other in a plate thickness direction.
The ratchet has cylindrical portions projecting in the plate thickness direction from the ratchet with cylindrical shapes. The back frame is penetrated to form with fitting holes in the plate thickness direction. The cylindrical portions are fit into the fitting holes, and the cylindrical portions are welded to the back frame. Thus, the ratchet is attached to the back frame.
Further, the reclining apparatus includes a holding member. The holding member covers outer peripheral surfaces of the ratchet and the guide. And the holding member holds the ratchet and the guide to stop detachment thereof in an axial direction.
There is need in the art for a connecting apparatus for a vehicular seat which can be strongly attached to an object member.